Encrucijada
by Magiiebl0od
Summary: Viñeta de Harry/Ginny. basada en los sentimientos de Harry al dejar a su amada. Capitulo 30: el sepulcro blanco.


**Disclaimer: **_Como todos ya lo saben, Harry Potter y demás personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa Jotaká Rowling y a Warner Bros. Yo sólo los uso meramente por pura diversión._

_Esta viñeta va dedicada especialmente a Krisy y a Ed, y a todas las chicas y chicos del foro _**chocolate y menta **_donde he encontrado muy buenos temas y a una enorme comunidad de amigos amantes de Harry Potter, en especial de la pareja Harry/Ginny. ¡Los quiero!_

* * *

_**Viñeta Harry/Ginny. Momento: capítulo 30, El sepulcro blanco**_

"**Encrucijada" **

– _Oye, Ginny…_–_musitaste, ignorando las conversaciones de las personas que los rodeaban_–._ No podemos seguir saliendo juntos. Tenemos que dejar de vernos._

Estaba dicho. Te inundaste de valor gracias a la imponente mirada que la chica te obsequió para pronunciar aquello, aunque te doliera el alma. Sabías que era mejor así, no querías que ella muriera también por tú culpa. Voldemort ya te arrebató en varias ocasiones a las personas que más amabas: tus padres, Sirius y ahora Dumbledore. No podías permitir que también te quitara a lo único real que tenías en el mundo, a la persona que durante los últimos meses se transformó en alguien muy especial para tu corazón.

– _Es por alguna razón noble y absurda, ¿verdad? _–_replicó con una enigmática sonrisa._

No era una causa absurda, por lo menos para ti.

_-Estas últimas semanas contigo han sido… como un sueño. Pero no puedo… no podemos… Ahora tengo cosas que hacer y debo hacerlas solo._

Y era verdad. Las semanas que viviste con ella, en los jardines de Hogwarts, en la sala común de Gryffindor, en las practicas se Quidditch, o simplemente en su compañía se habían asemejado a un sueño, el mejor de todos, la mejor experiencia jamás vivida que tú alcanzaste fue conocer el amor, el amor más verdadero y puro, al lado de Ginny Weasley.

Ella no lloró, solamente te miró a los ojos.

– _Voldemort utiliza a los seres queridos de sus enemigos. A ti ya te utilizó una vez como cebo, y únicamente porque eras la hermana de mi mejor amigo. Imagínate el peligro que correrías si siguiéramos juntos. Él se enterará, lo averiguará. Intentará llegar hasta mí a través de ti._

Intentas explicarle tus razones, el por qué de su separación. Era justo que ella las supiera y en el fondo sabías que lo entendía. Fue en ese instante cuando comprendiste que eran el uno para el otro. Tal vez el mito de las almas gemelas era verdad, y si lo fuera, no era necesario buscar más, tú ya la habías encontrado. A tú complemento, tú otra mitad, a tu Ginny.

– ¿_Y si no me importara? _–_replicó Ginny._

– _A mí sí me importa _–_repusiste-. ¿Cómo crees que me sentiría si éste fuera tu funeral… y si yo tuviera la culpa?_

La sola imagen de Ginny inerte, sin vida, hizo que escalofríos recorrieran tú sistema nervioso sin control. Eso no lo permitirías. No dejarías que Voldemort la lastimara, antes tendría que enfrentarse a toda tu furia para hacerlo.

Ella desvió la mirada hacia el lago

– _En realidad nunca renuncie a ti _–_dijo_–. _Aunque no lo parezca, siempre albergué esperanzas. Hermione me aconsejó que me olvidara de ti, que saliera con otros chicos, que me relajara un poco cuando tú estuvieras delante, porque antes me quedaba muda cuando tú aparecías, ¿Te acuerdas? Y ella creía que quizá te fijarías más en mí si yo me distanciaba un poco._

Y esa confesión te llenó de sorpresa y dicha por igual. Ella siempre estuvo ahí para ti. Todos esos años estuvo enamorada de ti y tú solamente la veías como la hermana pequeña de tu mejor amigo, tu amiga tal vez. Te reprochaste internamente por ser tan ciego, porque ella era lo que siempre buscaste y lo tenías frente a ti todo el tiempo, y nunca la viste.

_-Es que es muy lista- repusiste sonriendo-. ¡Ojalá te hubiera pedido antes que salieras conmigo! Habríamos podido pasar mucho tiempo juntos… meses… años quizá._

Esas palabras hicieron que cierta esperanza se riegue tu alma. Meses, años… una vida. Sonreíste con la idea de que, cuando todo esto acabé y si sales vivo, les pedirías a aquella pelirroja una segunda oportunidad para hacerla feliz; para formar la familia que tanto anhelas a su lado.

– _Pero estabas demasiado ocupado salvando al mundo mágico _–_sentenció Ginny con una risita_–. _Bueno, la verdad es que no me sorprende. Ya sabía que al final ocurriría esto. Estaba convencida de que no estarías contento si no perseguías a Voldemort. Quizá por eso es que me gustas tanto._

Empezaste a flaquear, ya no estabas tan convencido de alejarte de ella, o no creías tener la fuerza suficiente para poder hacerlo. Oíste una voz a lo lejos que pronunciaba tu nombre, te volteaste a mirar a quién te llamaba. Era Rufus Scrimgeour, el ministro de magia. Te alejaste de ahí para ir hasta su encuentro agradeciendo que aquel hombre interrumpió justo a tiempo, cuando comenzabas a dudar; diste una última ojeada a la pelirroja que tanto amas, la viste con la mirada perdida y lo único que querías hacer es abrazarla, como tantas veces antes, decirle que la amas y hacerle la promesa que te parecía utópica en ese momento, que no estabas seguro de poder cumplir.

A fin de cuantas solo estabas seguro de una cosa:

_¿Cuántos Harry's existen en ti? El Harry del pasado, el niño huérfano y carente de amor que dormía debajo de una alacena. El amigo fiel y alumno que encontró un hogar en colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Aquel joven al que llaman "El elegido", para derrotar al mago oscuro más temible de todos los tiempos. El Harry salvador de la comunidad mágica, el Harry de los Potter, el de Dumbledore, el de Voldemort. El Harry, sólo Harry que quiere una vida normal junto a la chica que ama._

_Mil y ninguno. Mil y él que le pertenecen a ella_

_**De nueva cuenta quiero agradecer a Krisy Weasley por betear la viñeta. Y a Ed_wiz por ayudarme a colocar el nombre. ¡Muchas gracias, chicos! Y a Luli st John también por ayudarme…**_

_**Las frases que se encuentran en cursiva son propiedad de Rowling, yo solamente me base en ellas para crear esta viñeta que desde un tiempo quería crear.**_

_**Lo que está en cursiva del final es un fragmento compuesto de las letras originales de la Obra Mal de Amores de Ángeles Masttreta, modificado por supuesto.**_

_**Espero que esta humilde viñeta les agradé. Ya saben… si les gustó dejen review, si no, también dejen review para quejas o sugerencias. Hagan feliz a esta Autora…**_

_**Besos, Magiie.**_


End file.
